The Past And The Future Recombined
by lego-king
Summary: Story name from Veldin. A remake of my story where a Harry sent to the past does what he can to help out the Harry of the present to create a better Future.
1. Chapter 1

AN- I promised i would post a chapter and here t is. Compare it to the original and tell me what you think. i thank all those who followed me from the old version and to all those who think i won't finish i can only say that i will finish this story whatever it takes. so leave a review and enjoy.

* * *

><p>An eleven-year-old Harry Potter sat at the Ravenclaw table in the magical school of Hogwarts while the rest of Ravenclaw wore crests with a raven and purple trim. Harry wore a phoenix crest with white trim, which was the reason that many around him gave him odd looks. Ten minutes ago he had gotten the sorting hat placed upon his head only to be told in his mind that he was the fifth founder through and accident of time travel that should have happened when he was five years old. Through the memories that the sorting hat had given him at the other him's request he had been able to deduce that the other him had stopped himself from time travelling at a great personal risk to the life that he had strived so hard to build. Something went right for all though, as he, Harry, was here and his time twin had been able to live a happy life as the husband of Rowena Ravenclaw.<p>

All this memory searching had taken him the total of three minutes so he was able to draw his mind back just in time to be able to hear the headmaster's speech

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.

I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden

To all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to

Remember that as well. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins that had introduced themselves on the train.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term.

Anyone interested in playing for his or her House teams should contact

Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Some laughed at what the headmaster had said, others on the other hand, looked shocked that he would do such a thing. Only a small few were actually curious as to what was the reason for such a statement.

Harry didn't even have time to muse as Dumbledore spoke once again…"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" he cried. Harry couldn't help but notice that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. Harry and the Weasley twins, by an unspoken agreement had decided to do a rendition as if they were lost lovers reunited. Somehow it had ended with them ending up in the middle of the hall in a three way hug, laughing their arses off. "Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we can do here! And now it is bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry didn't even have time to wonder where he would go to sleep when the memories inside his head decided to play before his eyes and show him the route to a room. He followed it to find himself on the first floor and somewhere near the defence against the dark arts classroom. He looked to find himself in from of a tapestry of fire and water in the shape of a ying-yang symbol. On the dot of the side of water, Harry could see the initials HP. He touched them and the tapestry faded before his eyes revealing a passageway. The passageway was dark and filled with cobwebs, but the end could be nowhere near the same.

As Harry stepped inside, what he now assumed was his room; he saw the most elegant room he had seen in his life. The room was circular yet it was the size of four of the Dursley's sitting rooms. On the left side there was a cackling fire, two armchairs that Harry feared if he sat in he would disappear in all of the padding, in-between the two chairs was a mahogany coffee table with the carvings of phoenixes around the side and a silver (muggle) chess set on top.

On the right side there was three bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all sizes, a quick glance showed that some were even written by his time twin. There was also a mahogany desk with three secret compartments, a draw with replenishing parchment and another with silver quills. The carpet all around the room was black, yet it wasn't dark. In fact it somehow added to the light of the room. In the middle of the room was a crest that Harry presumed was the Potter's yet he couldn't read it due to a pedestal being in the way. Harry was somehow drawn to this pedestal, on it was a small book titled 'To Harry'. He opened the first page and read the introduction…

_To my future yet younger self,_

_If you're reading this then everything has worked out and you have been able to stay in the future. Good because I spent allot of energy and went to a great risk to do it for you. Now, being the founder in all but blood (don't worry we're going to change that) you have been put into the fifth house. If so then all is going according to plan. The next stage should be that if you touch a single table in the great hall then you would receive a great headache. But it will be worth it when you suddenly discover that you have all my memories and knowledge of magic. CONGRATULATIONS you're now a master of runes and arithmancy. As shown by the tattoos on your arm, sadly the times have changed and so has magic therefore you will have to work for the masteries of anything else. This book will tell you my life. And also has a few surprises. In the morning turn to page three for my blood transfer. Myself Godric and Salazar became brothers in blood though a blood adoption. If you take our blood your will have the name of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Potter. You will also have Hufflepuff, which Helena was gracious enough to give you. Plus you will automatically be the head of all houses seeing as how you're technically a thousand years old. Also this book has a recorded data of all my abilities, which should transfer to you upon the taking of my blood. That's all for now Harry. I suggest you do the blood ritual now as it will knock you out for hours and if my timing is right it will be just in time for breakfast._

_Ta -Ta for now,_

_Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw_

Harry flicked to the page that had the blood ritual on it; the page had instructions, and a symbol, which would summon him a dagger. The instructions basically said to slice your palm and pour the prepared blood onto the cut. He hoped his older self had enough sense to prepare it because the book didn't say how. Seeing as how he himself had written it he presumed he had prepared it. Harry quickly sliced his palm and poured the blood onto the wound. He watched it swirl and turn into a golden like colour before a sudden thought occurred to him, he was about to faint. His world went black soon after that thought…

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to the feeling of what he assumed was being hit by a moving vehicle. He looked at his palm and found the wound gone. He glanced at the clock and found he had only half an hour left before he had to go to class…and he was HUNGRY.<p>

If anybody had looked at Harry as he ran from class to class they wouldn't see him. All the would see would be a blur that displaced the air as it passed and yet the school still seemed to whisper about him, he wished they wouldn't but in all honesty he couldn't care what they did or said. It was his life and if they were too stupid to leave it alone and get their own then it was their loss.

Throughout the day Harry examined the classes and compared them to that of which he used to learn from and teach Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for to some degree it was different, but the only true change was the actual things they were learning about.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates. Harry thought this class was relatively easy as Binns's class schedule related around a thousand years ago, thus Harry not only was there. He lived it, so Harry helped himself to a nice nap.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. For the rest pf the class they took notes which, while different, where similar to that which he learned when his time twin was nine years old

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Harry had no difficulty performing the task and was one of the few who did it in the end. The others being Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass, Harry couldn't help but 'observe' Greengrass when her name was called out in praise. His conclusion was short and simple 'she's hot'.

The rest of the week passed slowly with no changes in classes' bar McGonagall making them turn beetles into buttons, and Flitwick changing from safety to theory on spell work. It was now Friday and Harry was standing outside the potions classroom, he was holding a note from Hagrid that read if he wanted to go for tea. He had replied yes of course and was rather looking forward to it.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity."

Nobody laughed bar Theodore Nott and Crabbe and Goyle. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had been nothing but rude to him so far remained strangely silent Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses . . .. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry stared into Snape's eyes until he suddenly called out and Harry jumped in surprise "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added

Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Given what the two ingredients are I would assume some sort of sleeping draught." Harry answered back tonelessly causing most of the class to gape.

Either Snape wasn't expecting an answer or he wasn't satisfied with Harry being right because he asked another question, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

" A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat, sir." Harry answered again in the same monotone

Snape wasn't happy and he obviously wanted somebody to be wrong because he asked another question this time, to Ronald Weasley, "What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

For the first time Harry noticed a bushy haired girl who appeared to be trying to touch the ceiling. He didn't pay attention when Snape gave out to Weasley for not knowing the answer and told everybody to wrote it down.

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fang. Harry had been paired with Draco Malfoy and the two began to work silently, neither saying a word unless to ask for assistance.

When Neville had blown up his cauldron Snape had rounded on Harry and had berated him saying he should look after his classmates. Harry had almost snapped and argued but Draco had grabbed his arm and told him it wasn't worth the end result. While shocked at the sudden turnabout Harry didn't argue. It appeared that made Snape even angrier.

When they left the classroom Harry grabbed Draco and threw him into a classroom. "Explain." Harry demanded as soon as he closed the door

Draco had no trouble deducing what Harry meant, " I had to keep up an image that my father believes is the proper way for a pure blood to behave. But now that we're at Hogwarts I couldn't give a damn what he thinks and nobody would dare tell him because they're too afraid of him."

Harry nodded and said, "Come with me to Hagrid's?" to which Draco nodded

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang — back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Draco," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a teapot

"I know who 'e is 'arry. I can recognise a Malfoy a mile away." Hagrid said making no attempt to hide his glare at Draco.

"Manners Hagrid he is nothing like Lucius. I will vouch for him as Dumbledore did for you." Apparently this was the right thing to say as Hagrid became much more civil to Draco. Harry never noticed the gratitude in his new friends eyes.

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Draco pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old Git…An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it." Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that Harry didn't dare use legillimency, as a giant's mind is violent even if Hagrid is as dangerous as a teddy bear.

"How's the ministry doin' lately?" Hagrid asked Draco in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

While Draco explained all about the latest news Harry only half listened. Too busy reading the daily prophet Hagrid had given him. He pieced together the break in and the day he had gone to Diagon Alley.

As Harry and Draco walked to the castle Harry wondered what would Dumbledore be hiding in the third floor that he thought was necessary to bring out of Gringotts and into a school.

* * *

><p>Over the next six days Draco and Harry became closer and closer they both knew they were hiding something from each other but neither asked, instead they respected each other's privacy. On Thursday they had flying lessons and both Harry and Draco were looking forward to being in the air. Harry could fly without a broom but apparently that was a rare if impossible skill so he didn't dare use it in his first year. He already got enough glares from Granger because he surpassed her in knowledge. Harry didn't think it was that hard seeing as how the girl didn't have an ounce of knowledge in her brain that she could call her own. She just absorbed from a book and spat it out under the impression she actually learned something. And yet for some reason McGonagall favoured her most. Perhaps she really did value her little lions over the rest.<p>

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Draco, and the others hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew Slightly to the left. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say up! "

"UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, as did Draco's, but they were some of the few that did. Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Longbottom's hadn't moved at all. Weasley's had decided to whack him in the face to the enjoyment of Draco

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly.

On my whistle — three — two —" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom. Harry couldn't bear it and raised his wand, "arresto momentum." He cried to the shock of many, their shock increased when Neville slowed down and mid air and landed on the ground with a soft thump.

Harry walked over to the boy and picked him up, "I will take him to the hospital wing just in case." He had no intention really but he had to say something. He motioned Draco to follow and the set off. On the third floor Harry three Neville into a classroom and bound him against the wall "Draco I suggest you stand away. This will not be pretty."

He walked up to Neville and released him. He didn't give him time to recover before he threw Neville back into the same wall. Harry could have sworn he heard a crack. "Why did you fall off your broom?" Harry asked in a hiss.

"Because I'm no good at anything." Neville whimpered in an attempt for an answer.

"Is that what you really think?" when Harry received a nod in return he threw Neville across the room once more. "Well you're wrong!" he threw a low powered lightning bolt at the child and it hit him. "If you want it to stop then make me," Harry shouted throwing another lightning bolt.

Neville was thrashing on the ground due to the lightning, he was angry that Potter wouldn't believe him. HE WAS A SQUIB. It had taken him being thrown out a window for him to have a burst of accidental magic. He never noticed that in all his magic and all his grief that magic was swirling around him directed at Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, did notice that magic was surrounding Neville it's violent nature was clear to Harry, he never even got the chance to dodge as the magic focused itself and struck Harry sending him flying across the room. Harry stopped in mid-air and hovered with a black mark on his chest (his shirt destroyed). He flew down to Neville and grabbed him by his shoulders; he then placed him on his feet. "Do you see what you did?" Harry asked once the boy had stopped crying. The boy was wide eyed about the damage he had caused, "no squib could have done this." Harry turned to leave, motioning Draco to follow him, "speak of this to no one." And with that he left leaving a dumbfounded Neville.

Over time Neville could be seen with a new personality, while he was once a shy loner, he was now a semi-confident boy with one or two friends. Every once in a while he could be seen looking at Harry in awe or admiration, but Harry never once noticed this.

Harry spent all his time learning from the book his past self had sent him his classes, while a little difficult due to the difference of time, were enjoyable with the exception of Snape. Draco didn't ask him about how he knew what he did but Harry never answered, not rudely but he didn't. Every once in a while Harry's gaze could be caught straying to Daphne, a fact that Draco didn't miss.

One day while eating in the great hall none other than Ronald Weasley confronted Harry and Draco.

"Potter. What are you doing sitting with the snake scum," Ron said in a way of announcing himself causing many of the Slytherins to glare at him.

"I'm sorry but what concern is it to you?" Harry asked not bothering to start and argument.

"Your family is light. He's dark. You should be sitting with someone like us Gryffindors not the slimy snake."

"I find it amusing how he hasn't insulted you once yet you've insulted him twice so far." Harry said

Ron knew Harry was right so he rounded on Draco in an attempt to win his own argument, "I challenge you to a wizards duel. Winner gets to be Potter's best friend."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the audacity of Weasley but he couldn't resist, "very well then I'll be his second. Yours?"

Ron beckoned the bushy hair girl from potions class forward, "Hermione."

"Very well then it shall be in the abandoned classroom on the third floor. First one to lose conscious or lose their wand loses." With that Harry set down his fork and headed to his room.

In his room Harry sat down in a lotus position and slowed his breathing, after minutes the darkness of his closed eyes began to transform and change into that of a scene, two men were standing in a hall, both in duelling positions.

"Now Harry today we are going to have our first duel. I want you to put everything you have into this and fight me like your life depended on it."

"Yes Salazar." An older Harry answered.

The two dipped their heads in a form of bowing before launching at one another. They clashed in mid air but stayed there each punching each other with enough force to smash a wall into pieces. While the blows were powerful and jaws were broken neither showed any indication of being hurt. They landed on the ground a few feet away from each other, neither stopped for a second before they launched spell after spell at each other. They only stopped when Harry was blasted so hard into a wall that he left an impression in it. A quick exam showed that Harry's shoulder was black his arm had a large gash and his leg was a shrivelled husk.

Salazar had a black eye, was missing three teeth, his arm was gone completely and his left leg was showered with cuts.

Both Harry and Salazar were breathing heavily; they were both smiling until an irate woman burst through the door. Harry chose that time to pull out of the memory.

That night Harry left his room and headed towards the third floor. When he entered the room he pushed his magic beneath him and flew towards a shadowed corner where he wouldn't be seen. He watched as Ron and Hermione showed up and waited, five minutes later Draco showed up looking around for Harry. Harry smirked; he was going to have a little fun. Silencing charms were placed around the room and the doors were locked.

"Let the duel begin." Harry said in a loud voice that carried across the room.

Draco and Ron stared around confused before Draco shrugged his shoulders and threw a disarming charm at Ron; who barely had enough time to dodge. He retaliated with sparks that Draco batted away with the flick of his wand. Ron realised he couldn't do anything so he tagged Hermione.

Hermione sighed before stepping in. Ron was her only friend and she didn't want to lose him. So she threw spell after spell at Draco who blocked some, dodged others but took most head on. After five minutes of being hit Draco had no choice. "I tag Harry." Ron laughed saying that Harry wasn't there to help him but his laughter was cut short when Harry jumped from his spot on the roof and landed with the gracefulness of a cat.

"Time to end this." Harry said before blasting the two with a stunner. He turned to Draco and noticed that the door was rattling. He grabbed Draco and ran to the side door before throwing it open and walking through. The door somehow led him to the right hand side of the third corridor. Harry stared in shock as he was suddenly confronted with the forbidden door that nobody is supposed to enter. He chose to enter over confronting filch and whoever was following him. Throwing open the door he pushed Draco in and closed it. Only to find himself facing a three headed dog.

Harry cursed before throwing the door, back open still holding Draco he ran to his room.

When Harry reached his room he pointed to a room on the left, and told Draco he could stay there for the night, grabbing the book that usually sat on a pedestal he walked to his own room and read before falling asleep. His last thoughts being 'why a trap door?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm sorry I never updated like I promised, but I am a man of my word so I will do it now having finally reclaimed the last remnants of my sorry life. Considering it's been so long since I have updated the original plot has gone out the window and thus a new one must be created. Now I have been told that my ability to write a younger version of Harry sucks ass so I'm going to do an escape….a time skip to the end of third year. To any who want to row with me I say this, bite me I'm only fourteen (fifteen soon)**

* * *

><p>Harry potter, now thirteen looked out from the top of the astronomy tower. It had been two years since he had come to Hogwarts and his life had changed so drastically, not that he was complaining.<p>

Apparently in another world he had been sent to the past by his own magic and lived with the founders of Hogwarts, eventually becoming one himself and creating his own house. Feeling as though he was needed in the future he had devised a means to stop himself from coming back in time and send all of the memories and the means to gaining the powers, wealth and names of himself. Though after two years Harry had hypothesized that he hadn't done anything, Harry believed that Harry had split himself in two and had re-joined himself through instinctive longing to be whole once more, the end result now stood breathing the chilled air of June at a height that many would be afraid of.

In his first year Harry had indeed become whole once more, his older self-had sent his memories and his blood thus merging the two of them while technically keeping his own existence. The methods he had chosen while not only gave his older self his own life, had also enabled the full and complete Harry to grow mentally with time instead of only physically. Harry had spent most of his first year trying to have a normal year, on Halloween a troll had attacked the school and had almost killed a muggleborn student by the name of Hermione Granger. Then he had gotten caught up in a conspiracy that threatened the return of Voldemort and also the means to make the dark lord immortal. Harry, aided by Draco until the end, had beaten the defences guarding the stone and fought the dark lord for the first time in his own memory. In the end he had one and Professor Quirrel, his host, had been reduced to ash while Voldemort fled.

Harry's second year hadn't been much better, he had spent his summer reviewing his older self's memories and learning from them, thus he was really studying ahead for school too. Draco's house elf had broken his father Lucius's bonds for a short time and had come to warn Harry not to go to school for his second year. The elf popped home when Harry threw a fire bolt at it because it had threatened him. If that wasn't enough it had shown that Harry was in trouble for using under age magic, this confused him greatly as he hadn't used a wand. He had used his budding elemental abilities. When Harry had returned to Hogwarts everything went fine except for the fact that Ron had dragged Neville, Seamus and Dean with him to his fathers enchanted car and flown to Hogwarts, in the end they had crashed into the whomping willow. Everything had been fine but once again Harry had been caught up in a conspiracy when at Halloween Filch's cat had been petrified on the second floor corridor, the chamber of secrets had been open. Over the year Harry's crush had been forgotten when he had studied occlumency and he buried everything becoming an emotionless mask to all but those who knew him personally, so at the end of the year Harry was known as one of the most dark people of Hogwarts, especially after everybody had accused him of being the heir of Slytherin, they were right, but they were wrong. They only knew the half they wanted to know. Harry had saved the day again by carrying Ginerva Weasley out of the chamber of secrets; Harry had the sword of phoenix house while Draco had the sword of Slytherin house. They had slain a basilisk together.

Thus the end of Harry's second year and the beginning of his third, he once again spent his summer reviewing memories but this time he had decided to stay at the Leakey cauldron, so at the time his aunt Marge had walked in the door to 4 Privet Drive, she passed Harry who was on his way out. Spending the summer at the Leakey cauldron gave him the chance to practice what he had learned far earlier than ever before so the more he learned the more he practiced. He had shopped for a new wardrobe in Diagon alley so he no longer looked like he was just off the streets and he had then retrieved his house rings and titles from Gringotts, a thousand years ago the title of lord was one of the most treasured things in the Wizarding world, now it was just something that people used to show they were rich. Harry intended to bring honour back to his houses and create a Wizarding world that made sure the efforts of the founders weren't in vain. Harry had decided to study wand lore over the time in Diagon alley. He bought all the books available and even worked for Olivander for a short time. But in the end he had to go back to Hogwarts and for once he was rather reluctant to do so. His third year began with a short visit from the dementors who decided to make Harry his bitch much to Draco's amusement. After fainting he had woken up to Draco looking worried but then laughing up until Harry had told him why he had fainted. The school year went fine again till Halloween, Sirius Black the escaped mass murderer had broken into the school and attempted to break into the Gryffindor tower, all those who believed he was after Harry were confused as to why there, while they didn't know where he stayed, they knew it wasn't in any of their common rooms. Harry acted indifferent but on the inside he had wondered why himself.

So now it was June, Harry once again was pursuing his favourite pastime of standing on the top of the astronomy tower watching the stars and moon. He was pulled from his reminiscing by a person at the bottom of the tower waving him down. He grinned before stepping off the edge and falling down, as he came near the bottom he started to float, eventually he simply hovered there until him slowly and softly reached the ground. Harry smirked as he saw Draco there looking indifferent but his eyes showed fear. "You should work on your occlumency more; your eyes are saying everything you don't." Harry said as the two walked towards the school side by side.

"Yes well you have a lifetime to master this, I didn't." Draco argued back

"And thus you can't complain as I am teaching you." Harry retorted as they reached their room by a secret passage, he opened the door and waved his hand causing magic to encase all the furniture and the walls. He then drew his wand and motioned for Draco to do the same.

Harry didn't have to say any more as Draco launched his spells at Harry who simply batted them aside until Draco showed signs of weakness. When he slowed down on his spell speed Harry struck, twenty seconds later Draco was a dog and bound and gagged. Harry waited a moment before reversing them all and helping Draco to his feet, "on the plus side, your knowledge of spells is getting better…"

"On the bad side I have no patience and need to improve my stamina; yes I know you have told me this at least a hundred times." Draco said with a sigh as he sat down on the chair by the fire, breaking the protection spells on them as he did so.

"If it takes a hundred more times for it to sink in then I will gladly do so. You are my brother in all but blood Draco I will not have you dying because I decided to hoard all my knowledge and secrets away from my friends." Harry said his eyes shining in the firelight.

"You only have two friends so it shouldn't be that hard." Draco said. It had become common practice for him to try and force Harry to associate with others but he never could. Ever since he had mastered occlumency his emotions had been buried so deep Draco presumed they were forever, only he and Neville ever got signs of happiness to show from him and even then it was little. Harry never replied instead he went to bed.

That is how life went for Harry nowadays, he either sat on top of the astronomy tower till dawn or he fought with Draco and went to bed. On the off chance he wasn't doing either of those things he was meditating, trying to inject himself back into the wards of Hogwarts, but to do that he had to bypass the layers and layers that the headmasters of old placed during their time, he didn't have to remove them he simply had to get passed them and inject him into the founders wards, which all others were keyed to.

One day in particular Harry was floating over the grounds of Hogwarts when he saw Ron Weasley get dragged off by a dog into the whomping willow, followed soon by Granger. Harry had half a mind to leave them to it, after all Weasley acted like Harry was the next dark lord so in turn Harry treated him like he was an idiot, not that he wasn't. Granger on the other hand gathered facts to prove her points but concerning Harry she mainly tried to prove he was as evil as Ron said. Harry and Draco often joked that if they had brains the both of them would be as deadly as Voldemort. The dog that had dragged Ron was what intrigued him, he had seen it following him on privet drive, he could have sworn he saw it in knocturn alley when he went looking for wand materials for his studies, and he also saw it during the quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, he was intrigued and so he sent a messenger to Draco to come along and bring the invisibility cloaks.

When Draco arrived no words were said as the two slipped on their cloaks and went into the tunnel that Harry had seen the dog enter. They continued into the tunnel and watched as Hermione and Ron turned to face Sirius Black in the flesh though the latter fell because his leg had been mangled, Harry thought about sending flowers to Black's grave for that simple act alone, he sent a legilimency push to Draco telling him to go inside and the two snuck into the door and listened.

Black was trying to get them to hand over Ron's rat, scabbers, this interested Harry greatly but apparently his sentiments were only shared by Draco as Hermione stood in front of Ron and refused to move, then new noise could be heard Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor - someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE -

SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!"

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering over him and then searching around the room as if trying to find something else before giving up and settling on Black

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again. Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered. "But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" - Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "—unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?" Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded. "Then we must kill him before something happens." With that Lupin offered Black his hand and helped him up.

Harry had had enough waiting, while he may have perfect control over his emotions he was still impatient as a thirteen year old should be. He removed his cloak and spoke in his emotionless voice that he used so often, "I believe you won't be killing anybody unless you tell me what the hell is going on right now."

Black actually looked surprised for the first time that night, "Harry!" He exclaimed, "It's so nice to see you all grown up, you look like your father." Unlike most people Sirius had left out the part about having his mother's eyes, Harry was grateful for the originality but irked at the leaving out of his mother. "I won't have to explain anything if the Weasley boy would hand over his rat." As he said this he gestured to the still squirming lump in his pocket.

Harry looked at Ron and sent a silent wandless compulsion charm to show the rat.

Ron hesitated, and then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared.

"What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.

"What d'you mean - of course he's a rat -"

"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what most were thinking. "You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.

"ingenious," said Harry causing everybody to stare at him, "the little traitor is an unregistered Animagus, considering Black is I would presume my father was as well so as to help Lupin during your nights as a teenage werewolf, but when Voldemort died that night because of Peter's betrayal, everybody believed Black killed him when in actual fact Peter had framed him by cutting of his own finger, blasting the gas line and then transforming and running to the sewers. After that he waited with the Weasleys so that when Voldemort returned he would have information from the Weasley family, one of the lightest families in the Wizarding world."

When Harry had finished, Hermione and Ron were looking at him like he was mental, Sirius was looking at him in awe and Remus was looking at him in admiration. But the latter's faces changed to determination as he spoke "Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Harry had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny Black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.

Black had already readied Ron's wand. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so, said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!" A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in mid-air, his small grey form twisting madly – Ron yelled - the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then it happened.

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up. He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see.

That was all that was said before Harry stunned him much to the surprise of the others, "what? There's no point staying around here when we could be in a warm castle with veritaserum (sp?) and I really need to take a leak. "With that he bound Peter and walked towards the door, Peter floating behind him. Everybody stared at the door before they followed too.

As they walked towards the castle Harry knew what was going to happen and so he sent a telepathic instruction to Draco to make sure Pettigrew got to the castle and stayed there and also to take the other two as well.

And then happen it did, the full moon shone in all its glory and Lupin began to transform, Draco took off his cloak and stunned the two Gryffindors before levitating the three towards Hogwarts. By the time he was out of sight Lupin had changed and it was just Harry and Sirius.

"Harry what are you still doing here, RUN." As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. Lupin smacked Padfoot aside before turning to Harry who was also no longer there, he had also transformed only in his case it had been a wolf, just like Padfoot though this wolf was twice the size of a normal wolf almost as long and tall as the werewolf. While Moony may have smacked Padfoot aside, he had no choice but to try and beat Harry into submission as he was a wolf which was exactly what Harry had been hoping for.

They bit, scratched, and howled for what seemed like hours until it finally ended, when Moony tried to hold Harry down by the neck Harry had bitten his hand and forced Moony to move off him, Harry then head-butted Moony causing him to stagger, Harry used this momentum to bite Moony's neck.

Moony eventually stopped struggling and whined, when Harry mad sure he had been beaten he transformed back but still kept his abnormally large canines to warn Moony.

Harry turned to the unconscious Sirius who had reverted and hefted him onto Moony's back and walked to the castle with the Animagus and werewolf in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dogs and cats, i give you another chapter of this story. i warn you that this holds a cliché court scene and manipulative Dumbledore. Enjoy and leave a review with praise and/or constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>That was the scene that Hogwarts was treated to that night; Harry Potter, and a convicted murderer who was sleeping on a werewolf. Believe it or not it wasn't the murderer or the fact that the boy-who-lived was walking casually beside him. No, it was the fact that it was a tame werewolf who was carrying the murder and was walking beside the boy who lived almost as if he was a dog following his master. By the end of the night the rumour mill will have produced at least fifty different tales of how Harry had tamed a werewolf.<p>

Harry made his way to the headmaster's office and found Draco sitting at the bottom in deep meditation, Harry sighed knowing he would either have to wait or he would have to cause Draco to feel something that could break through his state of mind, Harry then smirked realising the only way to do that was pain. Either that or he goes and finds a woman who can arouse him enough. Harry held a bolt of lightning and reduced its power to minimal. Harry then shot it at Draco but kept the connection at his fingers making it a continuous bolt. After a minute Draco's arm started to turn black but he shot up like a bullet making the connection disappear.

"What you do that for?" Draco screamed as he healed his arm.

"Because you twit you were meditating. Where you not expecting me?" Harry retorted

"Well I thought you'd be longer seeing as how you decided to fight a werewolf."

"Very well but for now how about we get the hell upstairs and free my godfather." With that Harry waved his hand and opened the passage to the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Harry and Draco was standing behind a bound serious watching as Dumbledore poured veritaserum down Sirius's throat.<p>

Sirius began stirring slowly, the Veritaserum forcing him awake.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore's voice demanded sharply.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What is your date of birth?"

"March 21st, 1960."

"Why did you betray James and Lily Potter?"

"I didn't."

"How could that be?"

"I was not the Secret-Keeper for Godric's Hollow."

"Then who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"And you killed him."

no reply, it wasn't a question

"Why did the Potters make everyone believe that you were the Secret-Keeper, if it was in fact Peter?"

"It was a piece of misdirection; since I was also going into hiding, it was believed that Voldemort's forces would come after me, rather than Peter."

"Ah..." Dumbledore nodded. "What happened with Peter Pettigrew on November 1st, 1981?"

"I found Peter in Birmingham, his home town. When I went to confront him, he already had his wand drawn, behind his back. He shouted loudly 'How could you? How could you betray James and Lily?' Before I could draw my wand, he'd sent a Bombarda hex at the street, detonating the gas main. With a manic grin, he cut off his finger and transformed into Wormtail, escaping into the sewers."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell anyone this?"

"I was stunned by the first Auror on the scene." Sirius droned. "When I woke up, I was in Azkaban. The guards told me that my wand was snapped, and that Crouch had ordered a life-sentence."

"Why did you break out of Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked, looking intently at Harry over Sirius' head.

"I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked this time forcing Sirius to answer.

"Yes, he was the rat of the Weasley boy (Harry growled causing Dumbledore to frown at him) I saw him in the photo of the daily prophet when fudge inspected Azkaban in June last year"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Sirius, what are you intentions towards Harry Potter?"

"He's my godson. I want to protect him, and getting rid of the rat would certainly do so."

Dumbledore had no more questions and so he gave Sirius the antidote, his first act was to jump onto Mooney in an attempt to subdue him screaming run all the while. About a minute later he saw the amused face of Dumbledore, the blank faces of Harry and Draco. "Err…sorry about that." He said reminding Harry of when Hagrid broke down the door when he first saw him.

Harry watched as Dumbledore drew a silver strand out of his head with his wand and then turns to the room. "I shall take this memory to the minister; with any luck Sirius shall be free by nightfall. Harry I trust you shall accommodate Sirius for the night, after all if I can't find your room I doubt a student can."

Harry nodded, "very well headmaster, I shall look for your owl in the morning." With that Harry, Draco, Mooney and Sirius walked out of the room.

Just as Harry reached the door Dumbledore called out to him, "Harry I trust you won't tell Remus of his…. Domination." It was obvious that Dumbledore couldn't find any other word as his discomfort with the chosen one was evident.

Harry's face adopted a grin that reminded Dumbledore of a time when three students attended his school "Headmaster does that sound like anything I would do?" with that he turned and left the office.

"I don't know any more Harry, I do not know." Dumbledore whispered to the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning in Harry's room was….chaos. Sirius had awoken with a shit eating grin on his face and decided to prank everybody in the room, Harry awoke due to a bucket full of water. Draco awoke due to a bull horn with a sonorous charm. And Remus awoke because Sirius was screaming like a girl thanks to Draco and Harry electrifying him.<p>

Breakfast was served, or it was almost served considering the fact that Draco and Sirius were laughing themselves silly at the fact that Harry had basically told Remus he would be Harry's bitch unless he takes wolfsbane.

Harry and Draco spent the day hanging out with Sirius; it wasn't unusual for them to miss out on class so they weren't particularly bothered. Sirius told them stories of pranks he had accomplished while Draco and Harry told him of their adventures, when Sirius doubted they had slain a sixty foot basilisk the two summoned the swords as proof.

One thing that nobody saw throughout the bonding was that Harry's eyes were starting to show one thing they hadn't in two years since had mastered occlumency…emotion.

* * *

><p>With Dumbledore<p>

Minister of magic's office

"Cornelius, Some new evidence has surfaced tonight…. It appears to me that a great injustice has been done 12 years ago, and Sirius Black is in fact innocent." Dumbledore calmly stated as he popped into the minister's office

"What are you trying to say? That man is a murderer!" Fudge said incredulously, Dumbledore began to think that he should have eased into this conversation but time was of the essence.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive, he was on the grounds tonight, and it appears that he framed young Sirius all those years ago and we in fact put the wrong man in Azkaban and without a trial no less…" He seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a second.

"I have now come to believe that the Potter's made Peter their secret keeper and not Sirius as he would be the obvious choice, no one would think Peter would join Voldemort." Fudge flinched at the name. He was unsure what was happening but he was thinking about the future of his office if what Dumbledore said was true.

"But what about all those Muggles killed!"

"They were all killed by Peter. It is well known that the largest part of Peter that was found was his finger, and that is because he cut it off himself. The missing link that was unknown all those years ago is that he is an illegal animagus, a rat to be precise, and that is how he escaped, he shifted into his form after yelling out "Sirius, how could you…", it was the perfect set up and we all bought it without a second thought."

"This is all well and good, how is the public going to react? They are not going to like it" Fudge fidgeted, racking his braining thinking of a way to not destroy his career.

"Tell them the truth. If I am right an innocent man has spent 12 years in Azkaban while the real traitor was on the loose. You must set up a trial as quick as possible. I have the means to contact Sirius." He said seeing the minister looking ready to disagree he tried another option, "Think of it as an opportunity Cornelius, the public has always been wary of you due to the fact that it was Bagnold who saw the defeat of Voldemort. Use the fact that he allowed an innocent man to spend twelve years of his life in Azkaban."

"I will bring both him and Peter to the trial myself, to ensure his safety." Fudge looked like he wanted to protest but quickly agreed.

"The fact that Black could be innocent will be even bigger news than if he would guilty and captured! What a mess this is… going to be hard to clean up…" Fudge was told to himself more than Dumbledore.

Dumbledore wasn't listening, instead he simply disaparated out and back to his office.

So when Harry and Draco finally appeared at Lunch having left Sirius to clean him up the first thing that happened was a phoenix dive bombed the two with a letter in its beak.

"Fawkes gives me the letter you flaming pigeon," Harry growled as he tried to swat the bird out of the air.

"Blood fire parrot," screamed Draco as he whipped out his wand and tried to shoot it.

Five minutes later after the school had had its laugh Fawkes decided to finally relinquish the letter. It simply read. _Could not set Sirius completely free but trial will take place next week before school ends, be ready as you and Draco will be key witnesses._

Time passed slowly till the trial, but eventually it came. Harry and Draco were sitting alone in their room (Sirius had been moved somewhere in the castle to prevent them from changing their stories) pacing. Harry was worried because this was one of the last chances he had to finally get a family and Draco was worried for the simple fact that if Harry didn't get a family he would remain cold and distant for the rest of his life.

"Everyone ready?" Dumbledore asked as the entered his office. "Good, everyone just grab onto this book, I'll make it into a portkey." Everyone did and Harry felt a jerk and all of a sudden landed in a heap in the Ministry Atrium. That was his first portkey experience, and with any luck it would be his last. He looked around and was mildly impressed with the atrium. They walked quickly walked past a security wizard who took one look at Dumbledore and then went back to his newspaper. They went into a lift and they rode it down until a voice announced "Department of Mysteries, and Courtrooms".

They made it into the courtroom and the first thing he noticed was that it looked like the full Wizengamot was there, presumably because it was the biggest case in years. Sirius made his own way over to the chair in the middle of the room. Shackles popped out of the arms and clamped him down. He didn't indicate any signs of discomfort, even under the glares of the members of the court, the majority of them who still think he is guilty until proven innocent.

The judge banged her gavel to bring order to the court. "Settle down everyone. We are here today to give trial to Sirius Orion Black in the light of new evidence to that fateful night 12 years ago. I assume everyone is familiar with the story as we currently know it. We will be using Veritaserum to ensure everything that is said is the truth."

"First I would like the Defence to bring forth the new evidence." Amelia Bones said.

Harry snapped his fingers and Pettigrew appeared in a puff of smoke before the court "As you can see Peter Pettigrew is not as dead as we have all thought for the past 12 years." Dumbledore said calmly with a twinkle in his eyes. "The story we have all been led to believe is wrong. The Potters never made Sirius Black their secret keeper. For those of you unfamiliar the Fidelus charm, essentially no one can get into the house without knowing the secret, and only the secret keeper can give out the secret. Sirius was the obvious choice, so they made Peter it instead. He was the always overlooked one at school, and no one would think he was it. It was a good plan, but they didn't think he was going to become a traitor. Peter then gave their location up to Voldemort." He paused for effect. "After the events, a distraught Sirius went looking for Peter, and he ended up getting framed. He encountered him on the street, and Peter blew up the street up, along with 12 muggles. He cut his own finger off, transformed into his rat form, and escaped down the sewer. You can clearly see that Peter is missing his finger, the one he cut off himself. He has been living unknown to the rest of the world as a family pet, and recently was found alive. I ask that we use the Veritaserum now"

DMLE Director Bones nodded. "Very well, we will hear from Mr. Black first."

An Auror walked up and poured a few drops onto Sirius' tongue.

"Please state your name"

"Sirius Orion Black" he said in a monotone voice.

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

"No." Madam bones immediately had to bang her gavel to maintain order.

"Who was it?"

"Peter Pettigrew. I would have been the obvious choice."

"Did you ever serve The Dark Lord?"

"No." The talking got pretty loud from the audience but quickly died down after Amelia banged her gavel again.

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"Never. I would never betray James and Lily, they were my family!" More talking from the crowd, and another bang of the gavel.

"Did you kill those 12 muggles on the day you went after Peter?"

"I did not." Sirius was crying heavily by this point, at the mention of his best mate.

Amelia Bones called out "That is sufficient, let's hear what Mr. Pettigrew has to say for himself."

The serum was administered again.

"Name?"

"Peter Charles Pettigrew"

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

"Yes. No one would suspect me"

"Did you betray the Potters secret to The Dark Lord?"

"Yes " he whimpered.

"Did you serve "The Dark Lord"?"

"Yes" he started crying by this point but he would still be forced to answer.

"Did you take the Dark Mark?"

"Ye-ye-yes" the answer was barely audible through his sobs. An Auror walked over and rolled up his left sleeve, and there for everyone to witness was the Dark Mark. It was just the scar left over, but almost no one noticed that it was slightly darker than what it should be. Harry did however notice it and pointed it out to Draco.

Amelia stood up this time and announces "We will now deliberate and convene back here in 1 hour with the verdict."

Harry looked around and noticed Dumbledore deep in thought, no doubt about what. He saw Sirius sitting alone looking hopeful, a feeling that Harry couldn't help but share his feelings, he might finally get a family who loved him somebody who he had no problem loving back, somebody who could let him drop his mask and finally be himself other than Draco.

An hour late all members of the Wizengamot came back into the room.

Director Bones stood up to announce the verdict.

"All those in favor of dropping all charges against Sirius Orion Black." Nearly every hand went up in the group.

"All opposed?" No one raised their hand, but some people didn't vote, probably to save face.

Harry smiled it was time for Wormtail's verdict.

"Crimes of Peter Pettigrew are as follows; Member of a known terrorist organization. Murder of at least 12 muggles…" She listed a few more, but Harry was looking at Wormtail. He has never seen a sight so pitiful, he was cowering, shaking, crying, he knew he was done for.

"For crimes against humanity, we sentence Peter Pettigrew to the Dementor's kiss. He cannot be held in Azkaban and so we have no choice."

"To Sirius Orion Black we give you three million galleons to reintegrate back into society. You are hereby cleared of all charges, and are free to go. You have all of our apologies. This court is adjourned."

Harry stood up with Draco and the two made their way over to Sirius who was talking to Dumbledore, "Well, I plan on adopting Harry and he is going to live with me."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea Sirius; there are strong protective wards on Privet Drive that keep Harry and his relatives safe from the outside world…" Dumbledore sighed. He needs to keep Harry protected. "There are still followers of Voldemort out there who would love nothing less than to get revenge for their fallen master."

"If I may sir?" Harry spoke up. "Knowing that my Godfather is free and has a home to offer, I do not consider the Dursleys to be my home anymore, and I hope I will never have to see them again." As soon as he said that of flash of light was seen alerting Harry that the wards had fallen.

Harry turned and walked out of the room, he had seen a side to Dumbledore he did not want to see again but he knew he would eventually. He was Harry James Potter- Gryffindor Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff and he would not be controlled and if Dumbledore didn't like that well then he would either have to step aside or be pushed aside.

So the year ended, Harry and Draco were top of their year again much to granger's ire, Dumbledore had tried to convince Harry to persuade Sirius to let him be placed somewhere Dumbledore said was safe but he was rebuffed every time. Remus had to retire because Lucius Malfoy had put in a complaint to the board of govenors (translation, he bribed, threatened, bitched and moaned) stating that a werewolf was too dangerous. Neville's end of year test from Harry showed that he was almost ready to start training alongside he and Draco. And finally Harry wasn't so sad about this years end because he had somebody who loved him to go home to.


End file.
